goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirocco
Sirocco (シロッコ Sirocco) is a Jupiter Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Sirocco increases its Adept's base HP by 11 and base Attack by 4. When Sirocco is unleashed in battle, the user deals a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 60 damage points added to the result. Then, there is a chance that the target will be afflicted with the Delusion status condition. In Dark Dawn, Sirocco's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Sirocco in front of the target. Immediately, the enemy's position is blown through by a pair of intertwining white whirlwinds for about two seconds, and after they have fully disappeared the enemy takes the hit. Damage calculation Elemental physical attacks such as Sirocco use the damage dealt by the attacker's standard physical attack as the base damage to be later modified. The total amount of damage dealt by a normal physical attack is half the difference between the attacker's Attackstatistic and the target's Defense statistic, as this equation shows: : base damage = (Attacker's Attack - Target's Defense) / 2 Sirocco's attack then takes this base damage value and uses it in the following equation: : final damage = (base damage + 60) * (1 + (Attacker's Jupiter Power - Target's Jupiter Resistance) / 400) To word this in prose, Sirocco takes the base damage of the user's normal physical attack, adds 60 to it, and then this result is modified by how much higher or lower the user's Jupiter Power is than the target's Jupiter Resistance. The difference between the user's Jupiter Power and the target's Jupiter Resistance is divided by 400, then 1 is added to this, resulting in what can be called the "elemental damage multiplier". This number is what Sirocco's damage is multiplied by. For example, if an Adept with an Attack rating of 180 and a Jupiter Power of 140 unleashes Sirocco on a monster with a defense of 80 and a Jupiter Resistance of 90: * damage = ((Attack - Defense) / 2 + 60) * (1 + (Power - Resistance) / 400) * damage = ((180 - 80) / 2 + 60) * (1 + (140 - 90) / 400) * damage = (100 / 2 + 60) * (1 + 50 / 400 * damage = (50 + 60) * (1 + 0.125) * damage = 110 * 1.125 * damage = 123 Therefore, if Sirocco were to be unleashed under these circumstances it would deal approximately 123 points of damage. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Sirocco is found in Border Town, in a small wooden house in the center of the explorable portion of the town. Sirocco is visible to the right when you enter the house's front door, but the only way to get to it is by climbing down the stairs into it from its rooftop. To get to the rooftop, enter the open doorway at the stone structure left of the house, and climb up through it and exit out of the elevated door above. On the stone structure, face the wooden spire on top of the house and cast the Grip Psynergy to get onto the house. Go down the stairs and grab Sirocco, then climb back out and slide off the house. Since Border Town cannot be revisited along with the rest of the Morgal region later in the game, Sirocco can be permanently missed once you pass through the final gate in the depths of the Belinsk Ruins dungeon. Analysis General: Sirocco is a pretty good attacking Jupiter Djinni because it deals a solid 60 additional bonus damage to the user's physical attack when unleashed. Its side effect, a chance to inflict Delusion, is not much of an extra bonus, though. The Delusion status condition is considered to be rarely helpful to have inflicted on enemies because Delusion's associated accuracy drop does not apply to anything that is not a normal physical attack. Psynergies and monster skills used by the enemy will be unaffected, and those tend to be stronger than normal physical attacks anyway. Therefore, it is an attacking Djinni that has a usefully high set damage bonus, but not much more. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Sirocco is rather significant in this game despite its not-excellent and straightforward nature. It is the third attacking Jupiter Djinni in the game, and both of the previous attacking Jupiter Djinn, Gust and Vortex, deal damage based on multipliers. That would make those Djinn most useful when attack ratings are at their highest, but quite weak for roughly the first half of the game. Sirocco is the first attacking Jupiter Djinni you get that has a good set damage bonus beneficial to any Adept despite how low their attack may be, meaning that when you get it after half of the game has gone by, it can be somewhat of a relief. It allows Karis or some other Adept to have a Jupiter Djinni with a set bonus attack around the strength of attacking Djinn of other elements that would have been collected by that point. Sirocco will actually remain essentially one of the best attacking Jupiter Djinn for much of the remainder of the game because the attacking Jupiter Djinn that follow don't have bonuses that are as high, and emphasize their side effects more. The only offensive Jupiter Djinni that will obsolete Sirocco for certain is the last one, Simoom, which is probably the best offensive Jupiter Djinni in the game because it has both 70 added bonus damage and a strong side effect in the form of inflicting Venom. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that increase Attack Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Delusion-inducing effects